Wafer level packaging methods involve simultaneously bonding a lid over every circuit on a base wafer. A single lid wafer (comprising a plurality of lids) is bonded over the base wafer to package each circuit. Prior art packaging methods require removing oxides from the bonding interfaces prior to bonding. Oxide removal is a difficult process that is imperfect and typically reduces processing yield.
A need therefore exists for improved methods and systems for bonding wafers together.